


Smoke in the Air

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester x Reader Smut, F/M, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Dean finds the reader up on the roof, unable to sleep.





	Smoke in the Air

You gazed up at the night sky, admiring the twinkling stars as you lazily counted them. Smoke swirled around your fingers, traveling up into the warm night air while every muscle in your body relaxed. You didn’t care what time it was, probably approaching four in the morning. There was nothing that was going to get in the way of you ridding yourself of the stress in your mind.  
Your thin tank top slid up slightly, allowing the balmy air to kiss your skin. Your bare legs crossed as you laid flat on your back, a light blanket being the only thing between you and the hard surface of the bunker’s roof.  
Taking another hit, you closed your eyes. These were the nights that kept you sane. The silence, the high. It was something you clung to as you fought through the emotions slowly derailing your mind.  
Dean Winchester.  
You had been hunting with the boys for years, sharing tiny hotel rooms and long car rides. And every moment was borderline torture. It wasn’t because you didn’t like the work. You lived for it. It was sharing breathing space with a man that made every single nerve tingle with need.  
You loved him.  
And there was no way he loved you back. Sure, he cared about you, like a little sister. He wasn’t one for commitment. He loved one night stands with drop-dead gorgeous women. He didn’t want anything long term, especially from someone like you. Life like that was too complicated for a hunter.  
After taking another hit, you bit your lip. But, you could still fantasize. Your free hand reached down over the silky fabric of your panties, dwelling on the growing wetness. “Ooh—“ you moaned into the night air. Your middle finger slowly smoothed up the damp fabric, outlining your swelling folds as it traveled up to your waistband. Your hand quickly slipped under the delicate fabric, gliding over your clit. “Dean,” you groaned as your finger drew tight circles around the aching nub. A light breeze brushed over your body, stimulating every nerve as your core tightened.  
“Y/N?” A gravelly voice asked from a few yards away. Shit. You quickly ceased what you were doing to turn towards the voice.  
Dean approached you in the moonlight, clad in only a t-shirt and boxer shorts. You let out a low growl as you scanned over his muscular legs. “He—Hey Dean,” you choked.  
“What’s in your hand?” As soon as he finished his sentence, he froze. Shit. “Are you smoking?”  
Your eyes widened as your gaze flicked to your left hand. You rolled your eyes, not caring any more. “Yeah, what’s it to ya?” You took another hit before laying back down.  
Dean huffed a laugh as he lowered himself down beside you. “And you aren’t sharing?”  
Your gaze shot over to him. You grinned as you passed him the joint. “Not exactly the reaction I was expecting from you, Mr. Winchester.”  
Dean laughed as he passed it back to you. “Yeah, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, darlin’.”  
You scooted closer to him in your usual, mildly flirtatious fashion. “Yeah? Like what?” you asked, leaning your head lightly on his firm shoulder as you took another hit.  
Dean’s hand motioned for you to pass as he chuckled. “That’s best saved for later.” He took a hit as the he watched the smoke dance in the air. “What the hell you are doing up here, anyway?” His head lifted, scanning down your body. “Without pants.”  
Heat filled your cheeks as you blushed. “This is what I do to get things out of my head. It’s relaxing up here.” You bit your lip, not sure where your confidence if coming from. “No one’s watching up here. It’s freeing.” Your voice was breathy as you turned to look at the older Winchester.  
Dean smirked as he turned to meet your gaze. “You know something, Y/N? You look so beautiful in this light.” You gasped as Dean’s hand fell on your upper thigh, making every nerve in your body fire. “And you skin is so soft. I never realized.”  
You bit your lip as you gazed into his green eyes, darkened by the night. “I guess you haven’t made it a point to test that, until now.” You giggled as you scooted closer to your head on his chest.  
Dean’s hand lifted your head to meet his gaze. His eyes fixed on your lips. “That’s one of my biggest regrets.” His hand traveled higher until he reached the pant leg of your panties. The tip of his thumb slipped underneath the fabric, making your breath hitch.  
“Dean,” you voice was thin, full of need as you watched him lean in further. His lips pressed into yours in a passionate, desperate kiss. He quickly pulled you on top of him, letting out a low growl as you straddled him, settling down on his forming erection. Dean’s hand quickly found the waistband of your panties, tugging them down a little bit so they rested on his stomach as his thick finger slid through your folds.  
You sat up, letting out a strangled moan as his calloused hand skimmed over your clit. “So wet already,” Dean teased, smirking as he peered up at you.  
You smirked back as you raised an eyebrow, the pressure in your abdomen already building. “Well, I had a little bit of a warm up.” You winked at him, which made him moan.  
“Oh, sweetheart, that’s the hottest thing I’ve heard in a long time.” His back arched slightly, need washing over the hunter. His t-shirt lifted as he squirmed beneath you, exposing the little trail of auburn hair leading into his dark green boxers. You gripped the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up as you rolled your hips over his hand.  
“Oh, Dean,” you mewled as he slid a finger into your slick heat, curling it as his thumb teased your clit. “Off,” you growled as you tugged harder on his shirt. He grinned as he complied. You whimpered at the loss of friction as he used both of his hands to rid himself of his shirt. You mimicked him, removing your tank and tossing it to the side.  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up as his gazed locked on your breasts. “Damn,” was all the hunter could muster. He lifted a hand to your left breast, caressing it as his other hand returned to its post between your legs.  
You arched your back and threw your head back as the pressure in your abdomen became too much to handle. “Dean, I—“ Your body shook as your orgasm shot through you. “Dean!” you screamed as you gripped his broad shoulders, rolling your hips against his fingers.  
“That’s it, darlin’.” Dean whispered as he toyed with your sex, helping you ride out every wave.  
Once you had come down from your high, Dean slowly rolled you onto your back, perching himself between your legs.  
Dean shook his boxers down his legs, relieving himself of the last barrier between your bodies before settling himself back between your legs. His hot breath tickled your lips as his face hovered just above yours.  
Cupping your face, Dean closed the distance between your lips. “Mmm,” he moaned as he slid your tongue against yours. He lowered his hips, grinding his rock hard erection between your dripping folds, causing you to whimper.  
“Dean, stop teasing and fuck me already,” you commanded in a breathy tone. Your breathing was labored as you watched the gorgeous man grin.  
“Is that what you want, sweetheart? ‘Cause I like this right here.” He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against your overly sensitive clit. “Nice and slow,” he whispered into your ear as he rolled his hips again.  
“Uuhh,” you groaned as you grip his hair with both hands, lifting your hips up to meet his. “Please,” you pleaded as you stared into his eyes. Something dark flickered behind his dilated eyes, giving you a hint of what he was about to do. Dean lifted his hips, lining himself with your entrance, before slamming himself into you. “Oh fuck,” you gasped as he pounded into you. Your hands slid down from his hair to his broad shoulders. You dug your nails into him, harvesting a groan from the man as his thrusts quickened.  
“Oh, I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Dean moaned against the curve of your neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin there as your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. Dean Winchester had been thinking about having sex with you. Your lips quivered as he slowed his pace, holding himself up with both arms to meet your gaze. “And it’s better than I ever imagined.” Fuck. His words had you on the edge again.  
Each slow thrust rocked him against your clit, driving the pressure in your core near the breaking point. “I’m close, Dean.”  
“Not yet, Y/N,” he commanded as he leaned down to plant a deep kiss on your lips. “Hold it for me just a little longer.” The next noise to leave him was a delicious mix between a chuckle and a growl. “I want to watch you come completely undone.” That alone would have pushed you over the edge, if you hadn’t bit your lip to hold yourself together. Damn, this was pure, blissful torture.  
Dean slammed into you again, causing you to scream as your second orgasm rushed over you. Dean held you close. “That’s it, baby. Come for me, Y/N,” he whispered into your ear. Your walls tightened around him, triggering his own release. Dean grit his teeth as his thrusts faltered. Your name left his lips as he spilled deep into you. His heavy breaths slowed as he relaxed above you. Then, he rolled onto his side, pulling you close.  
Shit. Your body tensed as you realized what had just happened. Not only had you just had sex with the man you had been in love with for years, but you had just had sex with your best friend. A small part of you feared that this would change things… in a bad way.  
You buried your face into Dean’s muscular chest, suddenly fearing eye contact. Dean noticed your sudden change in emotion. He lifted your head so he could study your face.  
“Y/N, is everything alright?” The concern in his voice was genuine, making your heart swell.  
“Did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful? Or when you said that you had been thinking about this?” Your face must have given your fear away, because Dean’s eyes lightened. He kissed your forehead softly. “Every word.” Your stomach fluttered, threatening to explode. “Y/N, I’ve been thinking about you almost every waking moment since we met all those years ago. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I just never thought you were the one to commit to something like a relationship. You care so much about the job, I thought that’s what mattered to you most.” Dean leaned his forehead against yours.  
You huffed a laugh. “Funny, I thought the exact same thing about you.”  
Dean smiled at his gaze fixed on yours. “Well, then, let’s prove each other wrong.”  
A smile invaded your lips as you slowly nodded. “Sounds like a plan, Winchester.”


End file.
